Nachspiel
by Oriongirl
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt ein direkter Anschluss an "Endspiel". Das was ich gerne noch gesehen hätte...


1 „Nachspiel"  
  
von Monika Reichelt (monika@fantastikspiele.de)  
  
Stardate 200201.20  
  
! Die Charaktere und das Schiff gehören nicht mir, sondern Paramount/Viacom. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und gebe sie unbeschadet wieder zurück, versprochen !  
  
  
  
Das Casino der Voyager war voll – überfüllt um genau zu sein.  
  
Immerhin war es nicht so geplant worden, dass sich mehr als 140 Personen gleichzeitig darin aufhalten sollten, doch genau dazu musste es jetzt herhalten.  
  
Als die Voyager vor knapp einer Stunde an der Orbitalstation über der Erde angedockt hatte, war der Befehl ergangen, dass sich sämtliche Besatzungsmitglieder vor dem Auseinandergehen für eine Art Abschiedszeremonie hier im Casino einfinden sollten.  
  
Und offenbar war die Mehrheit der jetzt dort Anwesenden mit dieser Wahl durchaus einverstanden, auch wenn es in einem der Frachträume eindeutig weniger gedrängt zugegangen wäre.  
  
Doch ein Frachtraum bot nicht das Entscheidende: den Blick auf die Erde.  
  
Alles drängte sich an den Fenstern, um eine gute Aussicht auf die so lange vermisste und nun endlich wiedergewonnene Heimat zu haben.  
  
Die meisten konnten es offensichtlich gar nicht erwarten, endlich von Bord gehen und ihre Familien begrüßen zu dürfen.  
  
Von überall her erklangen Lachen und aufgeregte Gespräche über Freunde und Verwandte und Pläne für die Zukunft.  
  
Nur einer beteiligte sich nicht daran.  
  
„Tom, was ist los? Ist jemand gestorben?"  
  
Harry Kim bahnte sich mühsam seinen Weg durch die Menge, und ließ sich neben seinem besten Freund auf der Sofalehne nieder.  
  
„Du hast doch gerade doppelten Grund zur Freude. Ich meine, Euer Kind ist da, und wir sind endlich zuhause..." Er strahlte über alle vier Backen.  
  
Tom Paris wünschte sich inständig, die Freude des Fähnrichs teilen zu können, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht.  
  
„Das ist ja gerade das Problem.", entgegnete er und sah seinen Freund an.  
  
„Kannst Du mir mal erklären, warum immer dann, wenn ich glaube, mein Leben endlich im Griff zu haben, mir das Schicksal wieder einen Streich spielt und alles in Frage stellt?"  
  
Harry sah jetzt ebenfalls besorgt aus.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Noch nichts, aber ..." ,Tom senkte die Stimme, „Harry, ich habe furchtbare Angst, dass wir Miral nicht behalten können."  
  
„Was?! Warum denn nicht? Ist was mit ihr? Ist sie krank?"  
  
„Nicht so laut!" Er atmete einmal durch. „Ihr geht es gut. Das Problem sind wir."  
  
Harry blinzelte. „Ihr?"  
  
„Sieh es doch mal aus der Sicht eines Bürokraten. B'Elanna war beim Maquis. Das heißt, es sie wird sich vor Gericht verantworten müssen, daran führt gar kein Weg vorbei. Vielleicht muß sie sogar ins Gefängnis."  
  
Tom spürte, wie sich sein Magen verknotete, wenn er nur daran dachte. Er zwang sich, weiterzureden.  
  
„Und was mich betrifft: Ich bin vorbestraft. Zweimal sogar. Ganz ehrlich, Harry, würdest Du solchen Leuten ein Kind überlassen? Die müssen doch denken, wir erziehen sie gleich zur Terroristin!"  
  
Er seufzte, und man konnte seine Traurigkeit förmlich mit den Händen greifen.  
  
Harry musste gestehen, dass er es aus dieser Perspektive noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
„Aber das ist doch lange vorbei! Und die kennen Euch doch noch gar nicht. Ihr habt Euch geändert. Ihr seid nicht mehr die, die Ihr damals wart!"  
  
„Das weißt Du, und das weiß ich. Aber deshalb steht es noch lange nicht in deren Akten."  
  
„Aber Captain Janeway kann das doch bestätigen. Sie hält viel von Euch, und sie weiß, dass Ihr nicht..."  
  
„Harry, Captain Janeway hat im Moment selber mehr als genug Probleme. Sie muß sich selber für tausend Dinge rechtfertigen, auch ohne dass wir sie noch damit belasten."  
  
Die Tür des Casinos öffnete sich, und B'Elanna Torres kam herein, eine Babytragetasche in der Hand.  
  
Applaus brandete auf, und sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, aber man konnte erkennen, dass auch sie eigentlich alles andere als fröhlich war – zumindest wenn man sich die Mühe machte, darauf zu achten.  
  
Das Interesse der Menge war jedoch mehr auf den Inhalt der Tragetasche gerichtet, die sie nun behutsam vor ihrem Mann auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
  
„Nicht so laut. Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen.", ermahnte sie die Umstehenden.  
  
Auch Harry bemühte sich, einen kurzen Blick auf das jüngste Crewmitglied zu erhaschen.  
  
Sie war wirklich niedlich – und so winzig!  
  
Er erinnerte sich daran, damals die neugeborene Naomi Wildman auf dem Arm gehabt zu haben, aber dass sie so klein gewesen war, war ihm tatsächlich entfallen.  
  
Jetzt da sie schlief, konnte man Mirals Augenfarbe natürlich nicht erkennen, aber Harry wusste schon, dass ihre Augen blau waren. Da hatte sich offenbar das väterliche Erbe durchgesetzt. Das dichte dunkle Haar hatte sie dagegen auf jeden Fall von B'Elanna. Und die Stirn...  
  
Sie sah jetzt noch ein wenig undefiniert aus. Wahrscheinlich würde sich das geben, wenn die noch relativ weichen Babyknochen nach und nach härteten. Dennoch war schon jetzt das klingonische Erbgut eindeutig zu erkennen.  
  
Sie sah tatsächlich aus wie ihre Mutter.  
  
Harry wandte sich wieder den Eltern dieses Babys zu, die auf dem Sofa platz genommen hatten, und das allgemeine Interesse an ihrer Tochter halb glücklich und halb wehmütig betrachteten.  
  
Nein, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass die drei auseinander gerissen wurden!  
  
„Das können die Euch nicht antun! Das habt Ihr nicht verdient! Keiner hat das verdient!"  
  
„Harry..." Tom klang vernünftiger als ihm zumute war.  
  
Innerlich war er hin und her gerissen, ob er einfach in Tränen ausbrechen oder das bat'leth aus seinem Quartier holen und auf irgendetwas damit einprügeln sollte, und er war sich sicher, dass es seiner Frau genauso ging.  
  
Nur war damit leider keinem geholfen. Sie konnten nur noch darauf warten, dass das Unvermeidliche eintrat.  
  
Harry Kim ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht bremsen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich viel ausrichten kann. Aber wenn sie mich befragen, dann werde ich auf jeden Fall zu Euren Gunsten aussagen. Sie können die letzten Jahre nicht einfach mit Füßen treten und so tun, als wäre da überhaupt nichts geschehen."  
  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Tragetasche schräg hinter sich.  
  
„Ihr seid mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen – alle drei. Ich will nicht, dass die das mit Euch machen! Es ist nicht fair..."  
  
B'Elanna berührte ihn am Arm.  
  
„Danke, Harry, wir rechnen Dir das hoch an. Wir mögen Dich auch sehr gern. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir da große Chancen haben..."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich abermals, und Tom versteifte sich unwillkürlich – und nicht ohne Grund.  
  
Captain Janeway betrat das Casino in Begleitung etlicher Sicherheitsoffiziere – und seines Vaters. Na klasse!  
  
Um ihn herum erhoben sich alle, die bisher gesessen hatten, von ihren Stühlen, und er selbst nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Tasche mit der noch immer schlafenden Miral hinter sich auf das Sofa zu stellen. Irgendwie wollte er plötzlich nicht mehr, dass sie so offen im Rampenlicht stand.  
  
B'Elannas Hand war ganz automatisch in seiner, und er drückte sie fest.  
  
Wer wusste schon, wann er das nächste Mal dazu Gelegenheit haben würde?  
  
Captain Janeway stellte sich ein letztes Mal für eine Ansprache vor ihre Mannschaft. Auch sie war sichtlich bewegt.  
  
„Wo ist Chakotay?", wisperte B'Elanna, und sprach damit aus, was Tom auch gerade aufgefallen war.  
  
Der Erste Offizier hatte den Captain begleitet, als sie sich mit den Starfleet-Offiziellen getroffen hatte. Dass er nun nicht hier war, konnte nur bedeuten, dass man ihn bereits verhaftet hatte.  
  
Kein gutes Zeichen.  
  
„Ich möchte nicht viel Worte machen,", begann Janeway, „denn ich weiß, dass Sie alle schnellstmöglich zu Ihren Familien möchten."  
  
Welche Ironie!  
  
„Ich bin bei meiner Familie!", dachte Tom, „Und ich möchte um nichts in der Welt davon weg!"  
  
„Daher möchte ich mich kurz fassen, und Ihnen hiermit allen meinen Dank aussprechen, für Ihre hervorragende Arbeit in den vergangenen sieben Jahren, für Ihre Loyalität und Ihren Zusammenhalt. Für mich ist diese Crew eine Familie gewesen, und ich denke, dass viele von Ihnen dies ebenso empfinden."  
  
Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten, sah jeden von ihnen noch einmal direkt an, und verweilte ein wenig länger bei Ehepaar Paris.  
  
Ihre Sorgenkinder, und gleichzeitig ihr größter Stolz.  
  
Sie räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort:  
  
„Wir werden daher jedes Jahr an diesem Tag ein „Familientreffen" abhalten, zu dem ich Sie jetzt schon einmal herzlich einladen möchte. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass möglichst viele von Ihnen dabei sein werden."  
  
Auch eine tolle Formulierung!  
  
Wahrscheinlich würden sie die nächsten Jahre immer in irgendeiner Strafkolonie feiern müssen, um auf eine angemessene Teilnehmerzahl zu kommen...  
  
„Admiral Paris wird Ihre Namen nun einzeln aufrufen, und Sie damit aus dem Dienst auf der Voyager entlassen. Sie werden danach persönlich weitere Instruktionen bekommen. Nochmals vielen Dank, und ich bin stolz auf Sie."  
  
Bevor irgend jemand sonst reagieren konnte, ergriff Tuvok das Wort.  
  
„Captain, ich denke, ich kann im Namen der gesamten Crew sprechen, wenn ich sage, dass die letzten Jahre eine Erfahrung waren, an die wir trotz aller Widrigkeiten und Rückschläge gern zurückdenken werden.  
  
Der Mut und die Entschlossenheit von Ihnen und Commander Chakotay sind uns allen stets ein Vorbild gewesen und haben dazu beigetragen, dass aus dieser so ungewöhnlichen Konstellation wirklich eine Mannschaft geworden ist. Wir danken Ihnen für unsere Heimkehr."  
  
Jetzt brach der Applaus los und verebbte erst, als das deutliche Weinen eines Säuglings hörbar wurde.  
  
„Oh, verdammt!", murmelte B'Elanna, nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm und begann sie zu beruhigen, während Tom mit einem „Das war ihr nur zu laut. Machen Sie ruhig weiter." die Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen abzulenken versuchte.  
  
Dabei begegnete sein Blick dem seines Vaters und stieß auf ... Erstaunen. Ungläubigkeit. Und etwas, das fast wie Rührung aussah.  
  
Hatte man ihm die Neuigkeit etwa noch nicht mitgeteilt?  
  
Owen Paris sah einen Augenblick lang aus, als wolle er auf seinen Sohn und dessen Familie zustürzen und sie in die Arme schließen.  
  
Doch dieser Augenblick wurde dadurch beendet, dass einer der Sicherheitsoffiziere ihn leicht anstieß.  
  
„Admiral?"  
  
Es folgte nun die Nennung der einzelnen Namen, begleitet von Abschiednehmen, Umarmungen und Händeschütteln.  
  
Dabei wurde recht schnell klar, dass zunächst nur die ursprünglichen Sternenflottenangehörigen aufgerufen wurden. Offenbar sollten die früheren Maquis später gesondert „empfangen" werden.  
  
„Fähnrich Harry Kim"  
  
„Tja, das war's dann wohl."  
  
Harry nahm seine beiden Freunde nacheinander in den Arm.  
  
„Ich werde für Euch tun, was ich kann. Vergesst mich bloß nicht!"  
  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht, Sternenflotte!", versicherte ihm B'Elanna, und Tom ergänzte: „Wie sollte ich? Ohne Dich hätte ich diese Reise doch gar nicht durchgestanden."  
  
Kein Grinsen diesmal, kein spitzbübisches Funkeln in den Augen.  
  
Harry musste schlucken.  
  
„Ich weiß.", sagte er schlicht. „Ich wünsche Euch alles Gute!"  
  
Dann ging er und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.  
  
  
  
Sie wurden nicht aufgerufen.  
  
Weder bei der Sternenflotte noch beim Maquis.  
  
Auch die beiden ehemaligen Borg verließen den Raum vor ihnen.  
  
„Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht.", murmelte Tom, als auch die Sicherheitsoffiziere hinausgingen, ohne ihn und B'Elanna mitzunehmen.  
  
Captain Janeway kam auf Sie zu.  
  
„Ich wollte Ihnen noch einmal persönlich sagen, wie stolz ich auf Sie beide bin. Sie haben so hart an sich gearbeitet und sich so hervorragend entwickelt, und ich werde das jedem mitteilen, dem ich gegenüberstehen werde.  
  
Ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen, aber ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Wenn jemand es verdient hat, glücklich zu sein, dann Sie."  
  
Sie waren beide einen Moment lang sprachlos.  
  
„Danke, Captain.", brachte B'Elanna schließlich heraus, und man hörte deutlich, wie trocken ihr Mund in diesem Moment war.  
  
Ihr Mann konnte sich ihr nur anschließen.  
  
Janeway schien einen Augenblick lang zu überlegen, ob eine Umarmung angemessen war, und entschloß sich dann zu einem Händedruck und einem Streicheln über Mirals Wange.  
  
„Passen Sie gut auf sich auf."  
  
Dann war auch sie verschwunden.  
  
  
  
„Captain Janeway hält große Stücke auf Euch beide.", begann Admiral Paris.  
  
Nicht gerade der persönlichste Anfang, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste.  
  
Man sah ihm auch deutlich an, wie unbehaglich er sich fühlte.  
  
„Und ich muß sagen, das freut mich sehr."  
  
Sein Sohn wusste nicht genau, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Emotionen auszuposaunen war in der Familie noch nie üblich gewesen.  
  
„Deine Mutter lässt ausrichten, dass sie sich auch sehr freut, dass Du wieder zuhause bist,", fuhr der Admiral fort.  
  
Soweit also immer noch keine Änderung im Umgangston.  
  
„Sie hat es leider nicht geschafft, herzukommen, weil sie momentan die Zimmer für Euch vorbereitet. Ich werde ihr gleich sagen, dass wir noch ein Bett mehr brauchen. So ein kleines sollte sich ja noch unterbringen lassen."  
  
Das war schon eine Überraschung!  
  
B'Elanna fasste sich als erste.  
  
„Soll das heißen, wir gehen zu Ihnen nach Hause?"  
  
„Ich habe ein wenig Einfluß geltend gemacht, und erreicht, dass Ihr bis zu den Anhörungen unter meiner Obhut bleiben könnt.  
  
Zu deren Ausgang möchte ich zwar noch keine Prognosen abgeben, aber die Zeit bis dahin sollten wir meiner Meinung nach schon zusammen verbringen."  
  
Er trat einen Schritt auf die beiden zu, die noch gar nicht recht fassen konnten, was gerade passiert war.  
  
„Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass sie schon da ist.", sagte er mit einem Blick auf das Baby.  
  
Sein Gesicht wurde weich.  
  
„Sie ist wundervoll."  
  
„Sie wurde gestern geboren, unmittelbar bevor wir den Transwarpkanal verließen.", erklärte Tom.  
  
„Möchtest... möchtest Du sie mal halten, Dad?"  
  
Der Satz war nicht leicht gewesen, aber das Strahlen auf dem Gesicht des Admirals sprach Bände.  
  
B'Elanna gab ihm ihre Tochter vorsichtig auf den Arm.  
  
„Sie heißt Miral – nach meiner Mutter.", erklärte sie.  
  
„Ein schöner Name.  
  
Und da wir gerade von Ihren Eltern reden: Ich habe mit Ihrem Vater gesprochen, und ihn eingeladen, uns in den nächsten Tagen zu besuchen. Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen recht ist, Lieutenant Torres."  
  
„B'Elanna", korrigierte sie spontan und war selbst erstaunt darüber. Es fühlte sich richtig an.  
  
„Und ja, ich denke es ist mir recht."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
„Nun, willkommen in der Familie, B'Elanna."  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
